


Знающий человек

by Herber_baby17



Category: Young Guns (1988)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ранние годы Дока</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знающий человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Learned Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76413) by [SullenSiren (lorax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/SullenSiren). 



> написано для Yuletide 2008  
> текст был переведен для Фандомной битвы 2013 для команды "Дикий Запад".

_Скажи мне, где любви начало?_  
 _Ум, сердце ль ей жизнь даровало?_  
 **_Уильям Шекспир, «Мадригал»_ **

Когда Джошуа было двенадцать, он наткнулся на дешёвые романы по десять центов, которые продавали другие мальчишки. Он спускал на них все свои сбережения, жадно читая одну книгу за другой. Джошуа погрузился в рассказы о Диком Западе, частенько выдумывая собственные истории о стрелках, погонях и пыльных дорогах.

Когда ему исполнилось тринадцать, приключения стрелков Дикого Запада сменили рукописные копии Шекспира, давно пылившиеся в сундуке его матери. И хотя Джошуа с трудом прокладывал путь сквозь сложные сюжетные линии, он всё же силился понять смысл пьес, не обращая внимания на издёвки братьев по этому поводу. Он представлял жизни придворных, страстную любовь и трагедию. Изменились истории, но не его мечты. В конце концов, рассказы о Западе были всё той же чередой трагедий и триумфов, только герои вместо старинных камзолов и шпаг носили широкополые ковбойские шляпы и кольты.

В пятнадцать Док взял у дяди почитать медицинские справочники, изучая анатомию человеческого тела и пытаясь вызнать все способы, при которых оно может "сломаться". Он силился понять, где же находится этот неуловимый источник поэзии и страсти. Сердце казалось слишком грязным и хрупким, чтобы хранить нечто столь серьёзное, и неважно, что на этот счёт думали поэты.  
В шестнадцать Док продал запонки отца и все свои книги и уехал на кривоногой лошади, которая множество раз упиралась и останавливалась посреди дороги, прежде чем он добрался до границы Миссури.

Скарлок смочил горло и плюнул на пол в первом же салуне, который нашел, а когда завязавшаяся драка стала ожесточенней, чем обычно, он помог подняться одному из посетителей. Это был большой неотесанный ублюдок, от которого воняло, как от кучи навоза: он хрипло и громко смеялся, услышав историю Скарлока. Незнакомец назвал его «Доком» и предложил место в банде. Джошуа выехал в то же утро.  
Среди грязных грубых мужиков Скарлок оказался самым молодым и опрятным. Для него жизнь стрелков больше не была овеяна поэтической романтикой — реальность была удушающе прозаична.  
Док хотя и был похож на закоренелого преступника, реального опыта не имел. Он всегда торчал на улице, придерживал лошадей, пока другие выполняли всю работу, и вздрагивал из-за каждого выстрела. Самый старший из банды сжалился над ним и взялся обучать стрельбе. Док никогда не держал в руках пистолета, но удивил всех неожиданным талантом. Первый выстрел оказался на редкость метким, а остальные были еще лучше. Однако, большую часть времени Док проводил на охоте: разделывать мясо кроликов нравилось ему больше, чем убивать людей.

Когда это случилось впервые, его вывернуло, а затем трясло и лихорадило в течение часа. Джошуа сказали, что он привыкнет, хлопнули по спине и принялись хохотать, обсуждая случившееся между собой. Док не думал, что хочет привыкать к такому.  
Он побывал в трёх бандах, прежде чем встретил Джона Танстелла. Взрослый мужчина купил ему выпивки в салуне, который назвал пабом. Он цитировал Мильтона со стаканом виски в руках, смеясь мягко и вежливо, и приподнял шляпу, когда пожелал Доку спокойной ночи.  
На следующий день уже Док купил Джону выпить, и речь зашла о «Мальтийском еврее». Когда они вышли, изрядно выпивший Джон схватился за плечо Дока, едва тот ступил на пыльную улицу, как вдруг незнакомый мужчина выстрелил в Танстелла, сбив с его головы шляпу. Док схватил винтовку и выстрелил мгновением позже, чувствуя знакомые позывные тошноты и панический шок, когда пуля попала в цель, и человек рухнул на землю.  
Джон положил руку на плечо Дока. Танстелл сказал, что сожалеет — из-за него Джошуа пришлось убить человека — но благодарен парню за свою жизнь.

На следующее утро Джон появился с новой шляпой и щеголеватой тростью в руке. Его лицо озаряла улыбка. Высокий молодой ковбой ждал его, наблюдая за Доком с бесстрастным выражением лица, но его рука находилась слишком близко к кобуре.  
Джон предложил Доку работу, и Док согласился.  
Если бы Скарлока спросили почему он покинул банду и нанялся к Танстеллу, парень бы сказал, что ему надоело жить среди грязных вонючих свиней. Однако, правда была в том, что Джошуа неожиданно встретил среди ковбоев человека, словно пришедшего из иного времени — из героических пьес Шекспира, которыми он так зачитывался в детстве. Джон был начитан, образован и имел изысканные манеры, но при этом оставался ковбоем — именно таким, каким хотел стать и сам Док.  
Он бы пошел за ним куда угодно.


End file.
